David Macarthur : Ansem's Awakening
by DerpMuffin
Summary: Ansem, the new shadow leader, has decided to destroy our world. Can David and Crash and co. Stop him before it's too late? Now in chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Ansem's army

David MacArthur: Ansem's awakening

Chapter 1: Ansem's army

David felt something was going wrong. He as on the way to visit the bandicoots, and he could feel evil. He landed.

"Here, sir." Said his waiter. Actually, since hit and run, he became rich and had his own jet, a mansion, and even houses in Springfield and island.

David walked over to his house, and he…

BOOOM!!!!

He looked over to see the shadows. A puddle on the ground turned black, like the sky, and formed into a shadow.

"Ah, you must be David Macarthur, saviour of Springfield." The figure said. "I am Dark Ansem, Known only as Ansem, and the shadows commander. You pose a threat. Therefore, I shall destroy you and your friends! Mwahahaha!" He disappeared in a puddle, along with his army. David ran to the bandicoots house.

"I hope he hasn't struck yet!" He said.


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Reign

Chapter 2: Dark reign

When David got there, the shadows had just got there.

"Ransack the place. Blow it up. Steal. Whatever you want. Just give me the people inside!" Ordered Ansem. One looked at the mantelpiece. One stalked coco. One stole stuff. The rest, Just attacked the house. Wait? Stalking coco?

"I'll watch that one." David said. It pulled out a gun. David leapt onto it.

"Take that!" Coco heard gunshots, and turned around, and saw David holding on the shadow, as it fired away. David leapt off and attacked it, and killed it. "C'mon!" Shouted David. He punched a shadow, stole it's gun, ad shot it, and got another one, and saw crash, just waking up. He tossed a gun to him. "Fire!" David said. They were repelling the attack.

"Retreat! I'll get you yet!" Shouted Ansem.

"What's happening here?" Asked coco.

Later…

"So, Ansem, eh?" Said crash.


	3. Chapter 3: Fighting back

Chapter 3 Fighting back

David held the back of his neck, and used the Telly – com.

David: Robotic David, get my ship.

Robotic David: Yes, General.

Exit Telly com.

The ship landed.

Robotic David: Anyone call for a cab?

The others entered.

It blasted off towards David's capital ship.

David: I have to say, do you know about the CIS?

Crash: Huh?

David: Confederacy of independent systems.

Crash: OHH.

David: The droids were deactivated, but look here.

A window opens, revealing the CIS army.

David: I took them, and knew I'd need them someday.

Trooper: The shadow fleet is approaching!

David: Looks like war begins.

BOOM!

David runs to his star fighter( looks same as General grievous's star fighter)

David: I'll be back.

ZOOM!

He flies out, and starts his radio.

David: This is green leader, all green 'ghosts' line up on me. (Green squadron is the highest and is nicknamed the green ghosts, and also he secretly trained the droids.)

He flies over to the enemy ships.

David: Fire at will!

Bang bang!

Boom!

Vroom!

David lands in the enemy ships.

Telly – com.

David: Robotic David, I need you in the enemies hanger.

Robotic David: I'm coming.

Exit Telly – com.

*Through David's point of view*

My counterpart has arrived with some battle droids.

"Commander, what's your designation?" I asked.

"My number is 224." Replied the battle droid, who was in command.

"Follow me."

We sneaked through the hanger and into the auto – turret room, destroyed it, and destroyed the engines, life support and shield. The fighters destroyed the bridge as we got to the hanger, escaping the ship as it exploded, with the fleet jumping into hyperspace.

We landed in the hanger, congratulated each other, and left to our places.

_**But the War of Darkness has only begun….**_


	4. Chapter 4: Secret base

Episode 4: The secret base

We arrived at Rhen var.

"What is this planet called?" Coco asked curiously.

"Rhen var." I replied.

"Rhen var? Why did we come here?"

"It is my secret base."

"Huh?"

"Well, factions need to keep there bases secret, except for major ones such as the new empire."

"Brrr!" Crash stuck in. "It's freezing!"

"That's why we made base here. Enemies wouldn't suspect us warm blooded to come here."

We entered the base, and Coco was astonished.

"Wow!" She said. "All this technology!"

"Well we need it, and there's loads of it out in space!" I replied.

As more droids marched in, Unit 224 appeared.

"Sir! We found a tracking beacon with shadow markings on it!"

"They have found us."

"We detected enemy ships in this sector!"

Shadows started landing.

"So it begins…"

Battle of Rhen Var

The shadows hit us head on, and started blowing our forces.

"Defend the base!" I shouted.

"Roger Roger!" The units replied.

They came in with AT-ST's.

"They stole prototypes!" I shouted.

Our anti–armour forces came and started attacking the AT-ST's.

"There are too many of them! We must escape!"

Some of us started boarding ships. I continued attacking.

"Aren't you coming?" Coco asked.

"Just go!" I ordered.

"Fine!"

As some of us escaped, we were being slaughtered.

"RUN!!!!" I shouted.

We ran off.

"Let them run!" Ansem shouted.

Since no enemies followed us, we quickly made the jump to hyperspace.

I left the fleet and landed on a planet known as Dragonosis.

As I landed, I was in a plain, and headed toward the city. When I saw the inhabitants, I was shocked.

"You are real?" I asked to a black one.


	5. Chapter 5 Dragon forms

Chapter 5: Dragon forms

"Of course we are!" It replied.

"Your – your- a dragon! Guess why it's called Dragonosis."

The Dragon was black and sleek, and about my height.

"Hey! Is that an extra-terrestrial boyfriend?" a voice was heard.

The Black Dragon blushed. The other dragon was the same height. And was purple. Not as sleek.

"Spyro!" the Black dragon shouted angrily.

"Ha-ha!" 'Spyro' laughed. "Who is he?"

"I don't know! Maybe he's an alien!"

"OOH!" They started poking me.

"HEY! STOP THAT!" I shouted. I must have shook the village as everyone stopped and stared.

I calmed myself down.

"I am David Macarthur from Earth. I came here because my army needs a base to hide from the scourge of the galaxy, shadows."

The two dragons looked at each other, and laughed.

"Don't believe me? Watch this!"

Enter telly-com.

"Robotic David, bring the fleet in the air over Dragonosis."

"Yes sir!" He replied.

Exit Telly-com.

"What was that?" Spyro asked.

"You'll see!" I replied.

Suddenly, the fleet zoomed in the air, and all eyes were on the sky.

"See."

"Whatever!" He replied."Who are you?" I asked, as the fleet disappeared." "I am Cynder." The Black dragon replied. "I used to be evil, but I was under a spell."

"Ooh!"

"I am Spyro." He said. "I was born with Dragonflies, but saved Cynder and this world."

"Another hero? Good. We will need help."

Suddenly, A strange sound made Cynder jump and bite me.

"OWWW!" I looked. "What was that for?"

"Sorry." She replied.

Suddenly, I felt a serum injected me as she let go. I felt strange. Suddenly, Cynder screamed. I looked at my hands, and the had sharp nails. Suddenly, I fell on hands and knees, and I watched myself start turning into a dragon. My head grew a larger mouth, ears, and I turned green. I made a green blast and was a dragon.

"What…what happened?" I trembled.

"My poison must have done that!" Cynder said.

"Why doesn't it kill me?"

"You must have special powers to survive that!"

"That's me!"


End file.
